


time to leave (again)

by TheElusiveOllie



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen, tragic abuse of syntax
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheElusiveOllie/pseuds/TheElusiveOllie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is still after them, they're still staying in crummy hotel rooms every night, and Jay ponders. One-shot, set during Entry #67.5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	time to leave (again)

**Author's Note:**

> The first MH fic I ever wrote. Recently found it lurking in my old files and decided to post it here.

It's 10:29 PM.

Jay stares at the wall.

He thinks about Alex and him and way back when

(it wasn't that long ago but it sure feels like it)

when things

were

simple

(maybe they weren't actually simple but it sure feels like it)

when there was no Operator or cameras

(besides the one they used to shoot _Marble Hornets_ anyway)

or anything really. It was just him and Alex and the _Marble Hornets_ crew. Before that there was college. There were classes. There were things besides old tapes and running away and staying in hotel after hotel because your apartment burned down and there's just nowhere else to go.

It's 11:45 PM.

Jay stares at his laptop.

He opens it and then closes it again. There are some files there, old tapes long left to rot on the desktop, too

fragmented and distorted

for him to make sense of

and he doesn't have to energy to bother to.

Somewhere, in the back of his mind

he wonders about Jessica.

andBrianandSethandAmy

and whatever happened to them

and how maybe the answer still lies in the raw

(empty)

corrupt

(useless)

footage on the tapes.

Maybe the answers are there somewhere and he just hasn't looked hard enough.

Or maybe there aren't any answers and they're all gone like Alex said

(why does he still blindly trust what Alex said)

((because he's scared that maybe he was right))

(or something)

lost

maybe It took them

to where, he couldn't say

he didn't want to think about it

It's past midnight.

Jay stares at the TV.

He doesn't remember turning it on but things he can't remember happening don't bother him anymore.

He watches the people talk, their too-bright, too-pixelated faces flickering across the screen. The volume is off. He can't hear them.

He couldn't hear Alex

Alex was screaming

(in the tape)

((in his dream))

Alex was saying something important

Alex didn't have eyes

(in the tape)

((no, in his dream, it was in the dream))

(no he had eyes of course he had eyes, at least last Jay checked, but it was getting hard to tell what was real and what wasn't)

It's 2:58 AM.

Jay stares at the wall again.

The wallpaper isn't all that interesting – just generic, mottled, dull brown.

Why was it that all hotels had the exact same wallpaper and the exact same carpeting and the exact same cheap flat-screen?

Tim calls.

It's time to leave.

(again)

It's always time to leave

All anyone ever does now is leave

(and die)

((and disappear))

((without saying a word))

It's 3:42 AM.

There's knocking.

It's Tim.

It's time to leave.

(again)

So Jay leaves.

(again)


End file.
